


Mine

by skipper



Series: According To You [1]
Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Manipulative Relationship, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipper/pseuds/skipper
Summary: I walk into the roomThey're staring at meWhen I look at youI'm the one you see----You'll be by my sideYou'll do what I sayListen to my wordsMine are the only way.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Original Female Character(s)
Series: According To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024839





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a four-part series, each from a different POV of the same universe.

Nick Jonas walked through his high school halls, feeling the strength in how he owned these halls. His head was up, gazing confidently with eyes trained forward, spotting everyone that smiled at him. But he didn't smile back. He didn't need to. They'd all still be there, waiting and hoping for his reaction the following day and the ones after. He didn't need to respond. He only did it for show anyway.

He entered the library after rounding the furthest corner of the hall. He heard his teammates yell at him from the opposite end of the lockers. He rolled his eyes, amused, and entered the library without waving back. He gave the librarian a nod as he entered; he didn't need a pass.

Nick walked to the far corner of the library, his corner, where he already knew Tiffany would be waiting for him. His jaw tightened, his hands curling into fists at the sight of the empty bench. She wasn't there. That wouldn't do. She knew better than to do this to him.

After a moment, he shrugged, uncurling his fists. He was getting tired of the girl's antics anyway. He shoved past someone in the aisle, some guy who huffed until he realized that Nick Jonas had pushed him. He quickly stumbled away, and Nick turned down another aisle, realizing it was almost time for class. But without meaning to this time, he ran into another body, this one much smaller than the first, and she let out a tiny yelp as she fell to the ground.

"Oh, shit," Nick mumbled, reaching down to help her since she was cute. He grinned as her eyes grew wide, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red as she realized who he was. He loved moments such as these.

"Come on," he encouraged, and she hesitantly grabbed his hand, though her eyes were eager for him. He didn't recognize this girl, but even if everyone knew him, he didn't know everyone at the school. He'd meet them when he needed to.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her breath catching as he wrapped an arm around her back to help her stand. He chuckled, shaking his head, he liked this one, and it was apparent she was flustered. He liked that.

"I’m Nick,” he said after a moment, deciding to toy with her a little. She was still red as a beet; it was a fun game after Tiffany ditched him. That girl was long gone now.

“D-Delaney,” she stumbled over her words. “I’m, uh,-” she pointed towards her books. She began to turn, he kept the hand around her back, and her eyes grew wide in surprise.

“Hey, wait,” he said with a laugh. He’d seen this reaction by so many girls, but for some reason, this one intrigued him. She was shy, and when he released his hand, she turned to lean over her book bag on the chair.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked on. Delaney, as she’d introduced, was short, not as skinny as his last few girlfriends. She could certainly afford to lose a few pounds. He assumed she was smart by the number of books. Though her grades wouldn’t compare to his, no one did.

“I’ve got class,” she said after a moment, her eyes revealing that she expected him to leave. He usually would have, he didn’t need to be bothered, but she was a fun game to play.

“Let me walk you,” he suggested as though she would say no. She bit her lip and glanced down to her feet before slowly shrugging her shoulders. He leaned closer, “Yes or no, Laney.”

“Laney?” she asked as she nodded. Nick walked forward without looking. She’d follow him.

He wrapped an arm around her back when she stumbled forward, and he opened the door to the library, allowing her to walk beside him. He gave the librarian another nod, the woman watching them curiously. He knew she’d seen him and Tiffany in the back corner every morning for the past months, but he’d grown bored with that anyway.

“Your nickname,” he responded quickly. Delaney nodded again, her eyes on the ground as they walked. “Where’s your class?” Nick asked after a moment

“Mr. Peterson,” Delaney glanced towards him, “Um, upstairs, Psychology.”

“I know,” he chuckled, and she bit her lip, dropping her gaze. He cocked his head to the side and grabbed her hand, knowing she’d let him, “It's okay, Laney.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” she stumbled over her words again, and he laughed, more than amused with her. He might let her stick around for a while. She was a cute girl, a little rough around the edges, but nothing he couldn’t fix. He squeezed her hand. She thought he was laughing at her, but he wasn’t this time.

“Nick!” he rolled his eyes and turned at the sight of Tiffany, staring at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes, it should be fairly obvious, but she was never a bright girl. They stepped around the edge of the stairwell, and Delaney stared up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. It was almost endearing.

“Just wait here for a sec,” he spoke, and she nodded. He knew without a doubt that she’d comply. He liked that thought, considering already about making her his toy. Nick walked to Tiffany, smirking down where she stood with her hand on her hip. Her cheerleader skirt for the game that day hitched up her waist. It was something he hated, and she knew it. “Yes,” Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Who’s that?” she sneered, pointing her finger far too obviously. Nick glanced to see Delaney watching them warily, and he turned back to Tiffany with a wide grin.

“It’s none of your concern anymore,” he stated evenly, making his smirk evident. Tiffany’s eyes grew wide, and he shrugged, “you didn’t show up, so whatever this was, it’s over.”

“Whatever this was?” she gasped incredulously, hurt covering her features. “We’ve been dating for six months, Nick,” she retorted, and he grew bored as her eyes filled with tears. She leaned closer, her voice lowering as her chin quivered, “but last summer, we, you, I… you said,” she stuttered.

“Well, I changed my mind,” Nick responded smoothly, staring as she began to break down. “Besides, you wanted it as much as I did. I didn’t take anything from you.”

“Only because you said you loved me,” she hissed. Her eyes grew desperate, and Nick was already stepping away from her, “Six months is a long time.”

“So,” he shrugged, “I guess, a bit too long in my opinion, anyway.”

“But you said you loved me,” she pleaded, and he openly laughed this time.

“I’ve said a lot of things,” Nick responded with a smile. He leaned a little closer, lowering his voice for her, “some people will say anything to get what they want, won’t they?”

“Anyways,” he murmured when she opened her mouth to speak again, “I gotta go, see you around.” Nick turned wordlessly, smiling as he saw Delaney was waiting for him in the same spot by the stairs.

“Um,” she mumbled as he approached, her eyes still glancing towards where he’d stood with Tiffany.

“Don’t worry,” he assured her with a wide smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and he chuckled as her cheeks grew red again. “Some things aren’t meant to be,” he continued, watching as her shoulders relaxed. She was hoping. He could see it shining through her features.

“Okay,” Delaney nodded her head. Her steps slowed as they neared her classroom, and he knew she was disappointed. She thought Nick wasn’t going to talk to her again. Usually, he wouldn’t bother, but maybe he would this time.

“Meet me at the library tomorrow,” he stated evenly, and she lifted her eyes in surprise. He grinned, “Seven o’clock.” She bit her lip hesitantly, and he leaned closer, “Seven o’clock, Laney.”

“Okay,” she whispered, and he quickly understood she’d never done this before. That notion made him realize how easy this was going to be. Already she was entrapped by his charm, as the girls always are. He stepped back, watching as she remained in the same spot, her eyes wide with confusion. She bit her lip as he grinned, slowly turning away.

“Seven o’clock,” he repeated as though she wouldn’t show. He already had her, and now he was biding his time with no need to rush.

For the following week and next, Delaney met him in the library at seven o’clock every morning. Each morning, he arrived five minutes before seven, and each morning he found her already there, waiting for him. The librarians didn’t even arrive that early, but he had a key. It was just another one of the perks of being the school’s star athlete. They catered to your every need.

As they sat in the empty room, Delaney rarely spoke to him. She spent the hour before each school dutifully working on her homework while he sat beside her. Occasionally he might talk to her, but mostly he watched. She was always tense beside him, her body stiffening each time his hand moved or leg shifted. He liked that he made her nervous, her cheeks flushing each time he spoke.

The following Wednesday, he arrived even earlier, just after six-thirty, curious and wanting to see when she’d come. And to his surprise, he found her sitting in front of the door Indian style, the same as always. But this time, she wasn’t reading her regular textbooks, already studying before they’d even made it inside as she had in the days prior. Nick cocked his head to the side, watching her for a moment before approaching, deciding his strategy for the day.

Even after he greeted her, Delaney hardly responded, lacking the eagerness for which he’d become familiar. She wouldn’t even meet his eyes at all, and Nick quickly decided he didn’t like that. They sat down at the table, and Delaney slid her coat off her shoulders, placing it on the chair behind her. He grinned at the shirt, a purple color, different than the long sleeve t-shirts she usually wore. And despite her annoyingly reclusive behavior, he knew she’d done it for him.

“I like your shirt,” Nick spoke after a while. Delaney had been staring at her textbook, not studying like most mornings, and he took the opportunity to break the silence. Her cheeks filled with a shade of pink, but her gaze still didn’t meet his eyes, “the purple… you should wear it more often.”

“Thanks,” she said, and as she spoke, a smile crept onto her lips. She pulled at the hem as her cheeks remained flushed, “I don’t wear it often.”

“I know,” he mused, and she lifted her head for the first time.

Nick stared curiously at the sight of her red-rimmed eyes, though the presence of tears didn’t affect him like they usually did. He reached forward, brushing his thumb along her cheeks where the tear stains still lingered. Delaney bit hard into her lip, her eyes boring into his, as though trying to read him but knew she wouldn’t be able to.

“Wear purple again tomorrow,” he spoke softly, yet left no room for question.

“I-I can’t,” she mumbled, her eyes filling with embarrassment. “This is my only one,” she explained, glancing down and tugging at the hem of the shirt. “I mean, I could wash this… and I mean, I could…” she trailed off, and he smiled.

“Meet me by the fountain after school,” he said after a moment. Delaney’s eyes grew wide in surprise but were eager at what he was proposing.

“Can I ask why?” she whispered, and he nodded. Nick leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, she wouldn’t want more, and he knew that. She sucked in a breath as he pulled back, his face lingering close to hers, making sure her eyes locked with his.

“I’m taking you with me,” she nodded eagerly and pulled back. Nick rested his hand over hers, interlocking their fingers, and she bit her lip. Delaney’s eyes were moving towards their joined hands, and he could see the happiness, much more comfortable than he might’ve anticipated.

“Study, Laney,” Nick said evenly, pulling his hand from hers. She nodded, leaning over her books, and he rested his hand on her thigh, watching as she dropped her pencil. He grinned to himself, pulling out his book; they still had time to kill.

When Nick arrived at the fountain after school, Delaney was already on the bench waiting for him. She had a pair of glasses sitting on her nose, and he was surprised, not having seen them before. He glanced to see Jason, another studious type, walking towards her, and Nick immediately walked faster, approaching her before the other boy got the chance.

“Hey,” Nick said as he approached. Delaney looked up at Nick, smiling much broader than she had this morning. He could tell that Delaney had been looking forward to this, though he was unsurprised by the notion. She stood, her smile wavering as she glanced behind Nick, where he knew Jason was standing.

“Hey,” Nick looked back as Jason greeted him, appearing as though he’d been approaching Nick rather than Delaney. Nick grasped her hand, his hold firm as he glared at Jason.

“Yes?” Nick stated evenly, standing just long enough to make Jason back away. Nick knew he would. Jason was a pussy and could never hold up in a fight.

“Nothing,” he shook his head, stepping away. Nick dropped the face and turned back to Delaney and smiled at her. “Ready?” he asked, and she nodded, biting her lip again as her cheeks flushed.

He squeezed her hand to make her cheeks flush again, and he led them towards his car. He grinned as he opened the door for her, watching how flustered she became. Her eyes grew wide when he slid beside her and leaned over, pressing his lips to her cheek. She released a small chuckle, and he looked towards her again, her eyes meeting his.

“I like you, Laney,” Nick stated quickly, wording it precisely as he needed to, “do you like me?”

“Yeah,” Delaney nodded, her eyes wide and eager. He leaned forward, cupping her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers. Sliding his hand to the back of her neck, Nick deepened the kiss, forcing her lips to part with his tongue. She grew hesitant, but he kept his hand in her hair, encouraging her to relax. Though she was inexperienced, it wouldn’t take much time to teach her the right way.

“Good,” he breathed against her lips, and he looked towards her still closed eyes. He pressed a final firm kiss to her lips before pulling away completely.

“You’re my girlfriend now, Laney,” he said with a smile.

“Okay,” she nodded, responding as though it had been a question. Nick nodded, grabbing her hand after shifting the car in gear and drove in the direction of the local strip mall. “What are we doing?” she asked after a moment.

“I’m buying you some clothes,” he spoke casually. Delaney tensed like she was going to protest, but he shook his head, “Relax, I’m going to take care of you now.”

“Um, okay,” she conceded, and he nodded. He knew she would. “But, erm,” she mumbled, and he glanced to her as he pulled to the red light, “nothing too expensive, though, okay?”

“Sure,” Nick nodded, “no problem.” He chuckled as she breathed a sigh of relief, though her face was still full of contemplation. “What time do you have to be home?” he asked after a few minutes.

“Doesn’t matter,” Delaney shook her head, her gaze moving towards the window. Nick pulled her hand in his lap, his thumb stroking the top to get her to talk. It made him seem sympathetic. She gave him a sad smile, “my mom’s not home much, so it doesn’t matter.”

“You should come to my house,” he said with a smile. He cocked his head to the side, “not tonight… on Friday. You’ll have dinner with my family.” Her eyes grew wide with fear, and he laughed, “Relax, they’re not going to kill you.”

“I’ve just never done this,” she whispered. Nick gave her hand another squeeze, and she nodded, giving him a shy smile, “thanks, Nick…. I just, um, thanks.”

“Just relax, Laney,” he pulled his hand from hers as he pulled into the parking lot. Since school had just let out, there weren’t many people gathered yet, though he knew it wouldn’t take long. They had a teacher’s institute day the following day, so there was no school, and he knew the idiots would be arriving soon.

“Where are we going to go?” she asked, glancing between the store signs. Nick grabbed her hand, and they walked towards the entrance.

“Where do you usually go?” Nick asked after a moment, and she shrugged, glancing down to her shirt. Her eyes filled with a sense of shame, “Laney,” he said sternly, and she lifted her eyes.

“Um, I don’t… or just at the rainbow shop,” she mumbled, biting her lip as she looked up at him, referring to the local secondhand store. She was in awe of Nick, something that filled him with a sense of pride, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, “that’s where I got this one.”

“Well, you won’t have to dress like that anymore,” Nick said with a smile, and she grinned, nodding as they walked forward. Delaney suddenly leaned into him, resting her head briefly against his arm, and Nick smiled to himself. It wasn’t going to take much work at all, and she was going to look good.

After being in the store for less than thirty minutes, Nick could see Delaney was already bored with it. At the same time, she began to loosen up, rolling her eyes when he handed her another shirt or pair of jeans. It was an odd concept. He’d never actually let himself date one of the girls that weren’t into shopping. He’d already noted that Delaney didn’t even wear makeup. He wasn’t going to let her wear that, though; he never liked it much.

“Oh, no,” she gasped as he paid for the clothing, but Nick rolled his eyes, ushering her along after grabbing the bags. “Nick,” she sighed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, “why are you doing this?”

“I’m taking care of you,” he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Delaney bit her lip as she tilted her head to look up at him. He nodded, confirming his words, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

“Nick,” he pulled away, tightening his hold to see Tiffany’s blazing gaze among that of her two friends that Nick had never liked.

“Yes,” Nick responded curtly, watching Delaney drop her gaze through the corner of his eyes. “We have to get going,” he spoke when she didn’t.

“Her dad’s a drunk, Nick,” Tiffany exclaimed, and he felt Delaney visibly recoil beside him. Tiffany wasn’t even looking at him anymore, but the girl beside him, “when was the last time you even saw your mom, Delaney? Last month?”

“No,” she shook her head quickly as she remained at his side. Her face stayed directed towards the ground. Nick decided immediately that this simply wouldn’t do. Tiffany should have learned long before. He needed to teach her now.

“Laney,” Nick hissed, and she looked up, her eyes wide and apprehensive. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed her the bags, “go start the car… I’ll be there in a second.”

“Okay,” she spoke softly, appearing eager to leave the scene before them. She walked quickly away from them and in the direction of the exit.

Nick turned towards Tiffany, who was staring at him as though she was tough, though he knew different. Her eyes held the fear as he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from her friends. He pressed her back against the wall, his hands on either side of her head, his eyes blazing.

“Now you listen here,” Nick hissed, his breath hitting her face in short spurts. Being coy wasn’t going to work this time around, “You stay away from her. You don’t look at her, and you don’t talk to her, you don’t talk _about_ her.” He smiled, watching her eyes fill with fear at each harsh word, making his tone grow malicious as he continued, “you got that?”

“Why?” she spoke defiantly, though he knew her hands were trembling with the panic. Nick suddenly chuckled, stepping back from her and crossing his arms over his chest, amusement filling his features.

“You want everyone to know what a whore you are?” Nick asked, raising his eyebrows. Tiffany gasped in surprise, and he leaned closer, his nose nearly brushing her cheek, “do you think your precious church group is going to care? Or what about poor little preacher daddy?”

“Nick,” she gasped, and he shook his head in disbelief. “They wouldn’t…” she shook her head, her eyes dropping.

“You don’t think he’s going to want to know…” he spoke smoothly, “that his daughter likes it rough?” He whispered the words, enjoyment growing as the tears filled her eyes, “that she loves to get that tiny little ass fucked.” Tiffany shook her head, and he continued, “wouldn’t he love to know how you swallowed my cum right where he preaches every Sunday morning?”

“No,” Tiffany shook her head, silent tears sliding down the sides of her face. Nick flicked one away with his thumb, his laughter hitting her skin with their proximity.

“Then you stay away from her,” he spoke smoothly, knowing she’d listen. He kissed the top of her head, saying it calmly, “or they’ll know that you let me fuck you over the hood of my car in that church parking lot… you got it?”

“Y-yeah, yes,” Tiffany nodded vigorously, her back firmly against the wall. Nick started walking away, and then he turned around, chuckling at her teary eyes.

“Oh,” he said with a smile, “and on Friday, you will apologize to her… in front of _everyone_.” Tiffany nodded, and he turned back, breaking into a jog as he crossed the parking lot. When he reached his car, Nick slid into the driver’s seat, shutting the door. Delaney looked at him with wide eyes, her fingers shaking as she handed him the keys.

“Hey,” he spoke gently, and she looked up at him. Nick cupped her cheeks, pressing their lips firmly together, moving them slowly until he felt her relax. He smiled as he pulled back, “we’ll talk later, okay?”

“O-okay,” she nodded. Nick grabbed her hand, squeezing it, and grinned as she released a huff of breath, just like he knew she would.

Nick dropped Delaney off at the end of her street per her request. He needed to let her think she had some control over things; it was a slow, easy game, one he enjoyed immensely. And she was his easiest pawn yet, one that it wouldn’t take long to tame. He was Nick Jonas after all, and she loved him already, even if only by name.

On Friday afternoon, Nick picked Delaney up at the same place as he’d previously left her. He wasn’t interested in her house anyway. Otherwise, he would’ve seen it. She entered the car timidly, her face continuing to flush with each kiss, each touch. At times, he had to fight the urge to laugh, and other times it was sickeningly endearing.

Currently, he was still slightly annoyed with her. Nick knew to hide it, knowing it would do nothing to ease her in, not yet at least. She’d left the clothing he’d purchased in the car two days prior, and the outfit she currently wore was not what he allowed her to wear.

“Don’t call my parents by their first names,” Nick instructed as they neared the front door. He glanced at her, and she met his eyes, “even if they ask you to, don’t.”

“Okay, I won’t,” she shook her head, and he smiled, his smile growing. He liked her, even more if she listened to his instructions, “Um, what if they don’t like me or something?”

“They will,” he stated without question.

She was the first girl he’d brought home, at least through the front door, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t kill them. His dad wouldn’t care, but his mom would throw a fit, something he didn’t want to deal with, though it’s not as if it would stop him. The girls would always keep coming.

“Okay,” Delaney nodded, and he watched her take a deep breath. Leading her inside, they went straight to his bedroom. After stepped into the room, Nick grabbed the things from the corner. Delaney glanced towards the bags in his hand, staring up at him in confusion, “why do you have those?”

“You left them in the car the other day,” Nick said evenly, and her eyes filled with remorse, “and you’re going to change your clothes.” Delaney nodded slowly, her brow furrowing as she bit her lip. He sighed, not appreciating the look of hesitance, and she looked up in surprise.

“It’s fine,” she mumbled, and he offered a smile. Nick opened the door of his bathroom, and she walked in. He sat back, knowing his parents weren’t home yet. They would be soon, though.

“Come on,” Nick encouraged her. He set the bags on the bed, pulling out a few items as she continued to stare warily. “Here, put these on before everyone gets here.”

“That’s the bathroom?” she asked, and he pointed through the doorway towards the adjoining bathroom, and she nodded. He suddenly turned, reaching for her.

“I just want you to make a good impression,” he smiled, speaking smoothly in a way she would need. She nodded, her lips turning into one as well, and he knew he had her. “Come here,” Nick mumbled, sitting back on his bed, pulling her to stand between his legs.

With her petite stature, Delaney stood just taller when he sat. Nick moved his hand behind her head, bringing her lips to his without hesitation. She rested her hand on his shoulder as he deepened the kiss, his hand holding her firmer as she struggled to keep up with his movements. But he knew she would eventually. He’d make sure of it.

“I’m gonna change,” she whispered breathlessly, and he nodded, allowing her to stumble away. It was amusing with how flustered he could make her.

Nick grabbed the remaining bags and put them beside his closet door. They could bother with them later. He reminded himself to tell his dad about the purchases on his credit card; he’d forgotten the other day. He knew his mother certainly wouldn’t understand. The woman never did.

“Nick?” he turned at the sound of Delaney’s timid voice. She stood awkwardly, but he couldn’t help but smile. She looked as though she belonged with him, for once.

“Good,” Nick approved with a nod. When she turned to rest the bag beside the others, he smiled; pleased she put on the chosen undergarments as well. He could see the outline through the tight cotton of her leggings. “Come here,” he said softly. Delaney nodded hesitantly. She slid onto the bed, resting next to his knees. He patted the spot beside him, and she slid closer, her eyes wide and boring into his.

“What did you want?” she asked, and he shrugged, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder. He could feel how tense she was as she leaned next to him and sighed, struggling to hide his frustration.

“Do you not like this?” he asked, speaking purposefully. Delaney lifted her eyes and shook her head, then nodded. “Because we don’t have to do anything… I can just take you home.”

“No,” she whispered, her voice full of a sense of defeat. “I want to be here… I’m just nervous.” Nick smiled at her and rested his hand high on her thigh, watching her cheeks flush from the action. She wanted more but didn’t want to want more.

“Tell me about your mom,” Nick forced his tone to soften and watched her relax her shoulders. “Laney,” he hardened his tone, indicating it was not a question. She was to tell him.

“Um, well,” she sighed. “My dad left when I was eleven, and then she sort of started disappearing for a few weeks at a time and stuff… it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Why did Tiffany know?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as though he was curious.

“We were in youth group together… we were basically like best friends at church,” she explained. He hid his smirk, quickly reminiscing the moments he’d experienced with Tiffany, well, the ones that were worthwhile at least. It had been a lot easier than he’d expected, but she’d fallen just like the rest of them.

“I take it you’re not friends anymore,” he chuckled as though he understood. She smiled up at him just like he expected, her hand resting beside his.

“Nah, not since middle school,” Delaney shrugged. “High school changes people, you know? I’m not hurt by it by any means. I’m not missing out on her friendship… she’s kind of a bitch.”

“Oh, yeah,” Nick chuckled, somewhat surprised by her frank admission. After a moment, her eyes grew wide. She sat up, holding her hand in the air in a surrendered motion.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, his eyes filled with a sense of amusement. “I didn’t even think that she’s your ex-girlfriend… I didn’t mean anything bad about it.”

“Laney, relax,” he laughed, easing her into a more comfortable zone. He needed to get her to relax; they didn’t have much time before his mother would be home. He slid his hand along her back, his lips pressing against her jaw as he mumbled against her skin, “I think there’s a reason we’re not dating anymore… wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, her cheeks still filled with red. “Nick,” she whispered after a moment and lifted her eyes to his. “Why are you doing this with me?”

“Just relax,” he whispered, slowly leaning over her, easing them back against the bed. One of his hands rested behind her neck, and the other lay on the bed beside her head. Nick slid one leg between hers, allowing him to press his body against hers.

“Let go,” he breathed, pressing his lips to the side of her neck, his thumb brushing along her jaw.

Delaney released a gasp as he dipped his face in the crook of her neck and slowly slid his free hand down the length of her body. A whimper escaped her lips as his hand gripped her thigh, holding it close to his body. He could feel her tensing and gently teased the skin, causing her to tremble slightly. Nick couldn’t help but smile. He loved doing this.

Suddenly the front door slammed, and he inwardly groaned as he pulled away, though her eyes filled with the relief he wanted to avoid. Nick knew, had the door not opened. He would have had her. Laney was already his, even if she didn’t know it yet.

As Nick said she would, his mother adored Delaney. And it wasn’t much of a problem after that, getting her to be there. It wasn’t hard to get her to do many things. Delaney was eager to please. She was hesitant, a little bit too much so at times, but that wasn’t anything that didn’t go away with some prodding. Though he soon discovered it was going to take longer than anticipated, Delaney was more independent than he liked.

It was a few weeks later, and the first time he tried to get her pants off. Delaney had freaked, pulled away, and demanded he should leave. Nick had feigned surprise, he tried all the familiar overused lines he’d spoken too many times before, but they hadn’t worked. Despite his annoyance with the situation, Nick hated when things didn’t go as planned. But he still let her stick around, though at times he didn’t know why.

He frequented Tiffany’s house often. She was easy, and it got him through the months where Delaney wouldn’t even let him kiss her without being worried that he might touch her. And fuck, it pissed him off. All he had managed to do was take off her shirt. How she’d noticed that he’d gotten his pants unzipped was beyond him. But she’d saw and freaked, more so than expected.

He continued to rework his planning. He knew when he figured it out, and it was going to be awesome. There was no doubt the girl was still a virgin and had all the natural parts that Nick had learned to love his freshman year. Betsy had been her name. She’d not been his first, but he was hers, and it was terrific.

When they “broke up” the following day, she’d gone home crying, and he’d gone home with… well, he doesn’t remember her name. She wasn’t that great anyway, but she sucked a good dick, so he kept her around for a few weeks. It was a method he grew to love. If they were good enough, they stuck around longer. But the annoying ones were gone. He didn’t have the time or the patience to tame them.

But Delaney, she was different. He kept her around far longer than the rest, and despite it all, Nick didn’t fully understand why. He was good for her image that he knew, but she wasn’t necessarily for him. He could certainly do better, at first it was just all in good fun, but he knew there was something he liked about her. There was something in her intense purity that intrigued him, made him smile at her sometimes.

As time passed, he found himself not trying quite as hard. Nick didn’t understand it, so little of it made sense. Delaney was fallen under his hold, but he still held himself back at times.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled against the skin of her neck, and she sighed beneath him. He smiled against her skin; this was it. He’d finally gotten her where he wanted her.

“Nick,” she whispered, and he unwillingly pulled back. Something inside his chest tightened at the look on her face, and he pulled back completely.

“Okay,” he nodded, closing his eyes to hide his annoyance. That wasn’t going to get Delaney’s pants off.

He opened his eyes as her fingers brushed his chest, watching the way she bit her lip, the hesitance lingering on her face. Nick wasn’t going to do it yet, without any real reason, and he inwardly cursed himself. He was allowing her too much power, but he still pulled her against him. He let them fall asleep that way, and he’d slept soundly.

By the time Joe graduated the following May, Nick was still dating Delaney, and he had yet to fuck her. He kept her around for reasons he didn’t fully understand, yet she was always there all the same. His family adored her, of course, they did, and it certainly helped him out. It wasn’t hard to play his cards, allowing her to stay the night with him on the weekends when he didn’t have other plans.

Delaney only stayed with him on the nights that he didn’t feel like fucking Tiffany. She was getting boring anyway, but he knew she’d keep her mouth shut. Tiffany wasn’t going to tell someone and risk daddy preacher finding out. No one expected the perfect church girl to be such a whore, she’d lose what integrity she thought she had, and he’d gain popularity. It was a win-win.

Nick told Delaney loved her that summer. She said it back as quickly as he knew she would, her smile growing on her face as he allowed his face to do the same. He wrapped an arm around her, pulled her to his chest so she wouldn’t see his smirk; she’d grown tuned to see these things, not always a good thing. He wasn’t in the mood for creating an explanation, some comment fabricating the depth of his love for her.

In truth, Delaney was a much slower process than he’d anticipated, much, much slower. But she was steadily growing into the girl he’d attempted to create in the beginning. By the next fall, his senior year, she was already losing the weight he’d been purposefully commenting on for months. It was finally starting to sink in when he mentioned the other girls, a tactic he’d refrained from using unless necessary.

This approach turned out to be his most vital game with Delaney. She quickly began comparing herself to them, and it played out exactly as Nick wanted it. She was losing weight, though she still had a long way to go. Delaney was wearing her hair the way he wanted and the color shirts he implied without even saying. She’d even gotten a job at the place he’d mentioned once, showing that she was listening to every single word he’d said.

Everything with her grew easy and the way he wanted, except she still wouldn’t fuck him. It was increasingly downright frustrating, but Nick knew that it was going to be awesome when he finally did. This entire thing was all leading up to that, sure she was fun to play with the rest of the time, but that was the final goal, one he would achieve.

One day, things changed for Nick. They’d been playing, something he’d found himself doing more often with her without reason. But something he’d inadvertently allowed to happen. They’d been watching television when she’d started laughing without cause, and she’d bit her lip, staring at him with wide eyes. He pressed his lips to hers in response, nearly laughing at the realization. He did love her.

They’d been dating over a year, and he’d said the words so many times, the encouragement she needed when she was playing reluctant, but he realized he might have meant the words. It was a notion he’d never considered would happen, but it was there all the same. And each time she wore the color he’d said or put the shirt on he’d mentioned once, he felt the feeling grow.

It was just after Christmas that year that it happened. He got annoyed with her often, but this time, he’d yelled. He watched her eyes grow wide, tears filling them, and then she did what he’d wanted in the first place. Nick realized something that day, how easy it was with her, just by using the harsh words he’d held back before. Though he still hadn’t fucked her, that day was a beginning. She quickly learned how to suck his dick as he wanted.

After that, each time he grew angry, it only took a few harsh words, and she complied. It didn’t matter what it was. She did it without another question. He’d yet to use the tactic to get her pants off, but he would, and it would work like a charm. Nick knew Delaney wasn’t going anywhere; she was indeed his.

He smiled to himself, nearly chuckling, as he watched her lips stretch around him, each thrust causing her body to flinch. Her eyes wide and filled with tears each time he hitched his hips, touching the back of her throat, feeling that constriction he loved. It was merely a reminder. She belonged to him.

Nick hitched his hips a final time, watching Delaney struggle to swallow. He smiled as she complied, just a final confirmation of how he possessed her. She always would be his. Laney would never leave. Nick smiled as she zipped him up, her eyes wide as she ached for his approval.

“Good,” he nodded, and she smiled. Her cheeks were pink, the skin still glistening with tears, each marked with his name. “You’re mine,” he whispered, and Delaney nodded. Nick held in the urge to chuckle, as though she’d have disagreed.


End file.
